An induction heating cooker typically used as an induction heating cooker has one or more heating coils for one heating port arranged directly under a top plate and is configured to inductively heat an object to be heated such as a metal cooking pot placed on the top plate with the heating coils.
Patent Document 1 presents an induction heating cooker in a multi-coil configuration having a plurality of heating coils arranged directly under a top plate to heat one object to be heated with a plurality of heating coils.